Crashing: La Batalla de mi Vida
by crashing.rai
Summary: Luego de dejar la escuela de vuelo, Crashing Rai fue a vivir a PonyVille, lugar en el que fue muy feliz con sus nuevas amistades. Sin embargo, solo esperaria el momento de saldar su deuda.
1. Capitulo 1: Viaje

**Capitulo 1: Viaje**

He sido feliz… todo este tiempo. He dejado en el pasado todo lo sucedido. Llevo viviendo en PonyVille casi un año y he sido tan feliz como yo esperaba ser. Aun asi he pasado muchas cosas desde que llegue a este pacifico pueblo.

Recuerdo que cuando deje CloudsDale, había algo que había olvidado, algo que no parecía muy importante:

-¡MIERDA! ¿Hacia que dirección quedaba PonyVille? –Bueno... creo que si era un poco importante. Estaba algo perdido, todo lo que veía era un enorme bosque, pero yo no tenia intensiones de volver a CloudsDale, ni siquiera a buscar un mapa que me orientara. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue entrar en el bosque buscando a algún pony que viviera en ese lugar y me diera alguna pista de hacia donde quedaba PonyVille, grave error, ese oscuro bosque no era un lugar habitable para los ponies, de hecho, ninguno habría podido sobrevivir ahí. El bosque se hacia mas oscuro, las ramas me tapaban la luz del sol, y a decir verdad, no sabia si ya era de noche. De pronto algo me ataco y me hizo un profundo corte en mi ala izquierda. Yo no me disponía a pelear y decidí huir de aquí ya que no sabia a lo que me enfrentaba en esta espesa oscuridad, pero mi ala herida no me dejo volar, asi que tuve que salir corriendo. Sentia como ese extraño ser me perseguía para convertirme en su presa, de pronto, tropecé con algo que parecía ser una roca y caí durante varios segundos por un risco hasta quedar semiinconsciente al final de este. Solo recuerdo que vi la silueta de lo que parecía ser una enorme criatura que se acercaba hacia mi. Yo estaba demasiado herido y cansado para moverme, solo espere que esa criatura se acercara un poco solo para quedar inconsciente antes de poder reconocer de que se trataba.

Cuando desperté, me sentí bastante adolorido, pero no tanto como ase un momento. Para mi sorpresa estaba en una cama, en una habitación bastante decorada. Me di cuenta que llevaba vendajes en mi cabeza, una de mis patas delanteras, y en mi ala izquierda. Mire por la ventana y era de noche, vi un bonito jardín lleno de flores, y junto a este un gallinero, pero no vi gallinas, al parecer estaban durmiendo. Me levante para buscar a quien se supone que me había rescatado. Abrí la puerta de la habitación, solo para poder ver unas escaleras y al final de ellas un luz provenientes del piso de abajo. Baje por las escaleras y llegue a lo que parecía una especie de sala de estar, me frote los ojos tratando de ver mas claramente, luego oí un ruido que provenía de al lado. Camine hacia lo que parecía la cocina, mire hacia adentro y me fije en lo que parecía ser una pony que estaba preparando té. Me fije mejor para darme cuenta que era una pegaso, pero el color de su crin, su pelaje, ¡su cutie mark!... la reconoci de inmediato.

-¡Fluttershy! –Al momento de decir su nombre ella se altero y se asusto, dio media vuelta para darse cuenta que ya estaba despierto.

-C-Crashing… ¿Qué haces levantado? –Yo solo corrí rápidamente hacia ella y la abrace con mucha fuerza. Ellas seguía alterada por el susto que le di, pero luego también me abrazo con mucho cuidado para no pasar a llevar mis heridas.

-¡Te extrañe todo este tiempo! –Le decía al oído mientras caia una lagrima por mi rostro. Luego ella sirvió un poco de té para ambos, nos sentamos en la sala de estar y comenzamos a hablar. -¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Te encontró un oso que es amigo mio, luego el te trajo hasta aquí.

-¿Tu me curaste?

-Si.

-Valla, te lo agradesco, y bueno… a ese oso también. –Tome un poco de te repasando en mi mente de que mas hablar. –Veo que hiciste amistad con animales, pero…¿Hiciste amistad con algunos ponies? –Flutttershy miro al suelo, luego levanto la cabeza y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Tengo muchos amigos en PonyVille. –Cuando dijo eso quede muy feliz, pero algo en su frase me pareció familiar, me tome un par de segundos para analizarlo.

-¿PonyVille?... ¡PONYVILLE!... Tengo que ir a PonyVille. –En ese momento mire a la puerta, pero ella sabia lo que haría y me detuvo.

-Es muy tarde para salir. Pero yo con gusto te llevare a PonyVille mañana. Esta muy cerca de aquí. – Yo solo tuve que acceder a esa petición, asi que esa noche dormi en casa de Fluttershy.

Al dia siguiente, a primera hora fuimos a PonyVille. Senti que mi débil corazón se recuperaba luego de ver este pacifico pueblo. Muchos ponies sonreían, caminaban con tranquilidad y sin nada de que preocuparse. Luego una pony de tierra rosada se nos acerco, su felicidad podía verse a kilómetros, como si no supiera que existían otras emociones.

-¡Oh, hola Fluttershy! ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¡Se ve amigable! ¡Me llamo Pinkie Pie, mucho gusto! ¿Por qué los vendajes? ¡Que cutie mark mas extraña! –Esa pony, no paraba de hablar. A decir verdad, me recordaba a Surprice, pero eso era solo un recuerdo que quería olvidar. Ella nos dijo que me haría una fiesta de bienvenida en Sugar Cube Corner, que al parecer era una pastelería, y allí conocería a un monton de ponies. Luego de eso se fue con mucha prisa, mientras que yo y Fluttershy nos dirigimos a mi alojamiento. Una vez allí comencé a desempacar, no era mucho lo que traia, y no tarde mas de una hora con ayuda de Fluttershy. Luego ella fue a ver como iban los preparativos de la fiesta, mientras yo solo me recosté en mi cama para descansar un poco luego de mi agotador viaje, sin darme cuenta me quede dormido. Tuve un extraño sueño en el que vi como la Princesa Celestia caia frente a un enemigo que no podía ver con claridad, en ese momento solo pude ver el color brillante y dorado de sus ojos, luego sentí un tremendo ardor en mi pecho, como si mi corazón estuviera en llamas, cai al piso sintiendo como si ese dolor fuera real, solo para despertar con el sonido de mi puerta siendo golpeada. Me sentía agitado, y estaba sudando como si hubiese estado corriendo por horas. Con mucho esfuerzo me levante de mi cama y abri la puerta. Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie estaban listas para llevarme a Sugar Cube Corner, asi que fui con ellas. En esa fiesta muchos ponies me dieron la bienvenida, entre ellos conoci, además de Pinkie Pie, a Rarity y a AppleJack, una unicornio y una pony terrestre que parecían ser muy diferentes una de la otra, pero me sorprendi de ver un rostro familiar, me encontré con Rainbow Dash, a quien no veía hace mucho tiempo. Bueno, pase toda la noche disfrutando de la compañía de mis nuevas amistades, y era la mejor fiesta en la que había estado.

Un mes después de mi llegada a PonyVille, mientras dormía en una nube, sentí algo que me despertó de golpe. Paso volando un carruaje sobre mi, tirado por un par de guardias reales. Logre ver sobre el a una unicornio color morado y junto a ella algo que parecía ser un bebe dragon morado. Vi el carruaje aterrizar en PonyVille, luego en vez de saludar preferí seguir durmiendo hasta que fui bruscamente sacado de mi nube por algo que me tomo de la cola y cai sobre un trampolín, solo para revotar y caer al piso junto con Pinkie Pie que trataba de desesperadamente hablarme.

-¡Auch!...oye ¿por que hiciste eso?

-¡Rapido rápido, necesito que vengas! –Decia ella mientras saltaba feliz. Luego me tomo de mi pesuña y me llevo rápidamente a la biblioteca. Se me hacia raro ir a la biblioteca ya que era casi de noche y ningún pony iba ahí a esas horas. Entramos por la ventana de atrás, solo para saber que había muchos otros ponies escondidos en la oscuridad. En ese momento comencé a captar la idea, era una fiesta sorpresa, pero… ¿Para quién?. Luego se abrió la puerta y no pude ver quien era, ya que aun estaba muy oscuro, pero cuando se prendieron las luces y el grito de "SORPRESA" se escucho en la biblioteca logre ver que era la unicornio morada junto a su pequeño dragon. Pinkie Pie se le presento y le presento también a sus amigas, pero me di cuenta de que ella casi ni escuchaba lo que la pony rosada tenia que decir, luego entro en su habitación y no la volvi a ver casi en toda la noche que estuvimos celebrando.

Ya era hora que la princesa Celestia levantara el sol para la celebracion del sol de verano, asi que todos nos dirigimos al ayuntamiento. Cuando estuvimos a punto de ver a la Princesa para que levantara el sol, nos dimos cuenta de que algo andaba mal, en su lugar se nos presento una yegua oscura que se hacia llamar Night Mare Moon, y nos amenazo con hacer que esta noche durara para siempre, luego de eso escapo. Yo me quede en el ayuntamiento preocupado de que mis amigos no perdieran el control, luego me di cuenta de que algunas de mis amigas ya no estaban. Las busque por todo PonyVille, pero no las encontraba, estaba muy preocupado de que no les pasara nada luego de lo ocurrido, pero de repente el sol volvió a salir. Parecia una especie de milagro, pero al rato después me di cuenta de que mis amigas eran las que lo habían logrado. Cada una de ellas representaba un elemento de la armonía, y con ellos vencieron a Night Mare Moon y trajeron de vuelta a la Princesa Celestia junto con la Princesa Luna, a quien ella no veía hace mil años. Pinkie Pie organizo una fiesta de celebración por lo sucedido, ahí yo conoci a nuestra nueva amiga: Twilight Sparkle, y su pequeño asistente, Spike.

Paso el tiempo, y yo me divertía viviendo en este lugar. Normalmente solia estar dormido en mi casa o en una nube, pero como siempre, yo aparecia en el momento en el que una de mis amigas me necesitaba. Tambien solia estar con Rainbow Dash desafiándola a una carrera, ya que yo también era bastante rápido pero no tanto como ella, a decir verdad yo era el pegaso que mas competencia le hacia en PonyVille. Tambien me la pasaba ayudando a AppleJack en Sweet Apple Acres o a Rarity en su boutique probándome trajes que ella hacia para algunos potros. Tambien recuerdo que hubo un incidente con un espíritu travieso llamado Discord, pero mis amigas lo derrotaron también. Crei que gracias a ellas nada seria capas de quitarme lo que yo tenia aquí, pero llego el dia en el que tendría que hacer lo que me comprometí a hacer.

Recuerdo que vi a mis amigas antes de que partieran hacia la boda del hermano de Twilight, asi que las fui a despedir al tren. Luego vuelvo a casa, pero me doy cuenta de que apareció una carta debajo de mi puerta. La abri y saque de ella lo que parecía una invitación. Me sorprendi al ver que la invitación era para la boda real que se realizaría en Canterlot, en ese momento me pregunte:

-¿Sera la del hermano de Twilight? –Deje la invitación de lado y comencé a leer la carta: -"Crashing, ya es hora. Necesito que mañana abordes el primer tren que valla hacia Canterlot, tu misión comenzara mañana por la noche. Atentamente: La Princesa Celestia". En ese momento sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a arder como lo sentí hace mucho tiempo. No quería dejar lo que yo tenia aquí en PonyVille, pero dentro de mi sabia que era por el bien de Equestria, por lo tanto, era por el bien de mis amigas.

Al dia siguiente, aborde el primer tren hacia Canterlot. Una vez ahí, vi que la ciudad estaba protegida por un enorme campo de fuerza, sabia que había problemas. Fui directamente hacia donde estaba la Princesa, ella se estaba preparando para la boda.

-Princesa, ya estoy aquí ¿Cuál es mi misión? –Ella solo sonrio y me respondió:

-Tu misión es mantenerte atento a lo que ocurra en la boda. Luego te dare mas instrucciones. –Yo solo asentí y me posicione sobre el techo de una torre mirando el campo de fuerza que cubria la ciudad. Pense que si habría alguna amenaza algo estaría atacando el campo de fuerza.

Comenzo la boda y solo mire entre el publico, me sorprendi al ver a mis amigas que eran las damas de honor de la novia, pero logre notar algo…¿Dónde estaba Twilight?. Cuando los novios estaban listos para escuchar sus votos, la puerta se abre de golpe y aparece Twilight deteniendo la boda. Quede impactado al ver como detenia la boda de su propio hermano, pero mas aun cuando vi una replica exacta de la novia junto a Twilight, ¿Qué mierda pasaba aqui?. Se supo que ella era la original luego de ver a la otra transformarse en una criatura oscura llamada changeling y ser capas de derrotar a Celestia con el poder que había conseguido gracias al amor que el novio le había dado. Cuando mis amigas fueron en busca de los elementos de la armonía, vi como Canterlot era invadida por los changelings. Yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, crei que esta era mi misión. Vi como la reina changeling se acercaba a la Princesa y rápidamente fui a defenderla aun sabiendo que no tendría ni la menor oportunidad luego de ver su tremendo poder. La ataque de sorpresa dándole un cabezazo en el costado cuando no me veía y ella impacto uno de los pilares de la sala.

-¡Insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves? –Mientras se quejaba, la Princesa trataba con mucho esfuerzo de levantarse y decirme algo:

-¡C-Crashing… No! ¡Aun no debes morir! –Me distraje al escuchar esas palabras y un par de pequeños changelings lograron atraparme por sorpresa, y luego de inmovilizarme la Reina changeling se me acerco y me dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, asiéndome caer al piso inconsciente.

Desperte al parecer en una de las torres del castillo, junto con otros ponies que estaban de prisioneros, entre ellos también guardias reales, todos estábamos atrapados con una especie de sustancia verde y pegajosa con la que no podíamos escapar. Luego escuche como se acercaban un par de changelings con, al parecer, un par de fierros calentados al rojo vivo con los que nos iban a torturar. Trate desesperadamente de liberarme, pero una de mis pesuñas apenas logro quedar libre, luego vi como se nos acercaban buscando alguna victima a la cual torturar. Vi como uno de ellos se le acercaba a una unicornio que estaba al lado mio, sollozando y suplicando por su libertad. En ese momento pensé que la iban a torturar, mi conciencia no aceptaria que alguien reciba un castigo que no se merece, solo se me ocurrió una cosa, con mi pesuña libre alcance a darle un golpe en la cabeza a ese horrible ser, y el contesto dándome un golpe en la barbilla con la parte posterior del fierro, luego me liberaron y me comenzaron a llevar, solo logre ver con un rostro calmado a la unicornio, quien con un rostro lleno de lagrimas me dio las gracias en voz baja.

Llegamos a una habitación vacia, solo con una camilla en el centro de esta, me recostaron en ella solo para amarrarme de las pesuñas con unas cuerdas que tenían, luego sin poder moverme vi como una de esas repulsivas criaturas preparaba el fierro ardiente para quemarme. Mi pata izquierda sintió un calor tremendo, muy cerca de mi cutie mark, el dolor llego hasta el hueso, y deje salir un grito que creo que se escucho en todo Canterlot. Cuando retiro el fierro de mi pierna, solo pude ver una horrible marca cerca de esta. Mis patas temblaban y caian lagrimas de mis ojos, mientras que el changeling sacaba otro fierro que estaba calentando hace un rato. Estaba listo para recibir otra dosis de tortura, pero de pronto se oyó un ruido proveniente de afuera de la habitación, llamando la atención de los changeling. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación sale volando impactando a uno de los changelings, solo pude ver algo que parecía ser un alicornio y tras el un unicornio que uso su magia para lanzar al otro changeling por la ventana. Trate de despabilar solo para darme cuenta que a ellos yo los conocía, a decir verdad… eran Kevin y Wares.

-Crashing, ¿Estas bien? ¡Tu pierna! –Decia Wares, muy preocupado.

-Estoy bien… gracias amigos. –Dije tratando de reincorporarme, pero el dolor en mi pierna me hizo caer al suelo. Kevin me ayudo a levantarme, en ese momento solo se me ocurrió hacer una pregunta. -¿Cómo les fue a Twilight y a las demás? ¿Lo lograron? –Kevin y Wares se miraron algo preocupados, luego Kevin respondió:

-Las portadoras de los elementos fueron capturadas, no sabemos cuanto durara nuestra resistencia. –Mi mirada cayo al piso, no sabia que hacer, solo me acerque a la ventana a mirar como todo era destruido. Pero de pronto se sintió un estruendo y luego volvió a salir el campo de fuerza mandando a todos los changelings y a su Reina lejos de Canterlot. Me sentí aliviado, crei que esto ya era definitivo, pero un milagro ocurrio.

Mas tarde se hizo una gran boda, y esta vez, la princesa era la verdadera. Mientras yo me quedaba en una habitación curando mi pierna, vi por la ventana como los novios se iban dejando a Twilight y a las demás atrás. Decidi aprovechar el tiempo e ir a celebrar con ellas, pero en el camino algo me detuvo, mire la figura que tenia frente a mi:

-¿Princesa Luna? –Ella solo me miraba con mucha seriedad, luego me ordeno:

-Ven conmigo por favor. –Comence a seguirla hasta el salón con ventanales en donde se encontraba la Princesa Celestia junto con Kevin y Wares, todos mirando uno de los ventanales.

-¿Me quería hablar, Princesa? –Dije asiendo una reverencia. Ella me miro con mucha seriedad, cerrando los ojos contesto:

-¡Asi es! Crashing Rai … tu misión comienza ahora.


	2. Capitulo 2: Misión

**Capitulo 2: Misión**

-Crashing, tu misión no será sencilla, y dudo mucho que vuelvas aca con vida, asi que te dare unas cuantas horas para que te despidas de tus amigas. –La princesa tenia razón, si quería mantener a Equestria y a mis amigas a salvo debía sacrificarme para ello. –Tienes hasta las diez de la mañana. –Yo solo mantuve mi cabeza agachada y me fui.

Llegue hasta el salón donde ellas desayunaban, se sorprendieron al verme en Canterlot, se suponía que yo no estaría aquí, y ellas no me habían visto en la boda.

-Crashing Rai, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Twilight al verme entrar, yo solo mantuve la mirada triste en el piso. Fluttershy me observaba cuidadosamente hasta notar la herida en mi pierna.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –Yo levante mi cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, se veía muy preocupada, mientras las otras también se me acercaban con un rostro de preocupación, tenia que responderles:

-Yo… solo vengo a despedirme. –La preocupación aumento cuando dije esto.

-Y… ¿Adonde vas? –Dijo Pinkie Pie quien ya se comenzaba a poner triste.

-No lo se, pero no creo poder volver. –En ese momento vi un par de lagrimas caer del rostro de Fluttershy, mientras sentía la furia de Rainbow Dash cuestionando mis palabras.

-¿Cómo que te vas y no volveras? ¿Acaso nos olvidaras asi de fácil?... –Yo la interrumpí con un grito de furia que las hiso saltar a todas.

-¡NO ES ESO! ¡ES SOLO UNA DEUDA QUE DEBO PAGAR POR MI LLEGADA A PONYVILLE! ¡POR LA FELICIDAD QUE CONSEGUI GRACIAS A USTEDES! ¡POR HACER QUE ESTE AÑO…! fuera el mejor de mi vida. –En ese momento las mire a cada una de ellas. Twilight se veía con una enorme preocupación que casi la hacia romper en llanto, el cabello de Pinkie Pie se volvió alisado luego de escucharme y comenzó a llorar junto a Rarity, mientras que el rostro de Rainbow Dash mostraba una ira que yo nunca había visto en ella, dejando caer también un par de lagrimas, vi a AppleJack dar media vuelta y usar su gorro para cubrirse los ojos mientras sollozaba. Finalmente mire a Fluttershy quien se cubria el rostro con mucha pena, yo solo le quite con mucho cuidado las pesuñas de su rostro para verlo por ultima vez. –Gracias por todo. –Dije mientras acariciaba su rostro, ella me miraba tratando de reponerse del llanto. Luego de eso me di media vuelta y me fui antes de que una de ellas alegara para evitar mi partida.

Llegue nuevamente a las puertas del palacio, mirando a mi alrededor contemplaba lo que seguramente veria por ultimas vez, quería evitar llorar, pero me era casi imposible. De pronto, oí una voz familiar llamándome:

-¡Crashing Rai! –Seque mis lagrimas rápidamente, y mire una vez mas a mi querida amiga.

-¡Fluttershy! ¿Qué haces? –Ella solo me miraba con una cara de tristeza, pero al parecer no con intensiones de llorar. Aun asi, yo me justifique. -Fluttershy, sabes que debo…

-Lo se… -ella me interrumpió- …y entiendo, creo que es algo que merezco por la vez que yo te deje solo en la escuela de vuelo. Solo quiero que me digas adonde vas. –Ella es mi amiga, y voy a confiar en ella. Tenia que decírselo.

-No se hacia donde voy exactamente, pero es algo que debo hacer por Equestria, por nuestros amigos, y por ti. Pero lo mas probable es que yo no vuelva aquí… -suspire antes de terminar la frase- …con vida. – Fluttershy quedo completamente sorprendida de oírme decir eso, pero luego de unos segundos de pensarlo, miro con tristeza al piso, en un gesto de aceptar lo que le había dicho, luego se quito un collar que llevaba puesto en ese momento y con mucho cuidado lo colgó alrededor de mi cuello. El collar era muy bonito, tenia una forma circular y en el centro el símbolo de lo que parecía ser una hoja que brillaba. Luego ella dirigió su pesuña a mi rostro y me hiso mirarla a los ojos. Su expresión era muy seria, casi como si fuera a darme una orden, en ese momento me sentí mas débil que ella, y con una voz muy asertiva me dijo:

-¡Prométeme… que volveras con vida! –No estaba seguro de que mi respuesta fuera lo que realmente me pasaría, pero quería verla feliz una vez mas:

-Lo prometo. –Al oir esto Fluttershy me sonrio y me abrazo con fuerza, yo también la abrace esperando que esta no sea la ultima vez que no veamos. Luego comencé a hacer mi entrada al palacio, mirando hacia atrás a mi querida amiga quien me miraba esperando volver a verme pronto.

Volvi a entrar en la habitación con los ventanales donde estaban la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna, Kevin y Wares esperándome. Esta vez yo estaba mentalmente listo para cualquier reto al que me enfrentase.

-Veo que estas listo. Primero dejame explicarte de que se trata esto. –Me dijo la Princesa Celestia mostrándome el ventanal que estaban viendo. Vi una imagen en la que cinco ponies derrotaban a lo que al parecer era una especie de demonio con forma de anguila. No se podía ver la figura de los ponies, ya que solo se trataban de siluetas oscuras. Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron los ojos del demonio. Esos ojos dorados ya los había visto en alguna parte, sentí un ardor en mi pecho. Celestia comenzó a contarme la historia. –Hace mas de mil años, un cruel demonio de una tierra llamada Netherealm inicio una guerra con Equestria, y causo devastación en todo el reino. El poder que teníamos Luna y Yo no era precisamente el que fue capas de derrotarlo. Solo el corazón ardiente de un valiente pegaso fue capas de vencerlo cuando parecía todo perdido. Ese pegaso de distinguía por ser amable, honesto, bondadoso, valiente y leal a su reino, a sus amigos y a cada criatura viviente de Equestria. El poder de su corazón fue capas de derrotar al demonio y devolver a sus lacayos infernales al Netherealm y sellar eternamente el portal, librándonos permanentemente de ese peligro. Ese pegaso, junto con sus cuatro amigos, le devolvieron el balance a Equestria una vez mas. –Quede con muchas dudas al oir esa historia, pero me serian reveladas inmediatamente:

-¿Y que tiene que ver esto con la actualidad? –Pregunte algo confundido, pero la princesa me respondió inmediatamente:

-Solo digamos, que ese pegaso no existía en ese entonces.

-Pero si el portal esta sellado.

-Asi es, pero si no hacemos algo ahora, el sello se romperá en una semana. –Solo podía hacer una interrogante mas.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ese pegaso?

-Su nombre… era Crashing Rai. –Mis ojos se abrieron a una longitud casi inalcanzable solo de oir eso, ¿Cómo era posible?, pero todas las dudas que tuve en ese momento, se aclararon con el siguiente dialogo de la Princesa. –Es por eso que te necesito. Tu eres el pegaso que debe devolver el balance a nuestro reino. Debemos enviarte al pasado para que lo hagas. Sino será como si nada hubiera pasado y el Netherealm volverá a invadir Equestria. –Debo decir que mis ánimos disminuyeron, pero mi conciencia me gritaba al oído: "Tienes que hacerlo". En ese momento comencé a dudar de mi mismo:

-¿Pero si fallo…?

-No lo haras. –Dijo Celestia. –Lo hiciste mas de mil años en el pasado, y lo volverá a hacer mas de mil años después. –No había oportunidad de arrepentirse, y yo ya no lo haría, pues sabia o que estaba en juego.

-Iremos contigo. –Dijo Kevin, a quien también lo acompañaba Wares.

-¿Estan seguros? Kevin, ¿Qué hay de Derpy? –El miro por la ventana y respondió:

-Tambien lo hago por ella.

-¿Qué hay de ti Wares? Tu tienes una vida aquí en Canterlot.

-Crashing, desde que nos separamos también hubo un vacio dentro de mi. Yo los seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. –Respondio el unicornio.

Yo sabia que no podría hacer nada para evitar que ellos me acompañaran a eta peligros misión, asi que solo lo tuve que aceptar.

Estabamos listos para partir, Celestia y Luna comenzaron a hacer su hechizo, pero algo las detuvo repentinamente:

-¡ALTOOOOOOO! –Mire la puerta que se había abierto de golpe, y pude ver a dos de mis amigas entrar en el salón, Twilight y Rainbow Dash, ambas no me dejarían ir sin antes desirme algo.

-Crashing Rai, no iras a ningún lado. No sin nosotras. -Dijo Twilight con una voz de liderazgo.

-No pueden, no saben a lo que se enfrentaran. –Respondi preocupado.

-Lo sabemos, lo oímos todo. –Dijo Rainbow Dash. Mi rostro mostraba desesperación y furia, pero Celestia puso su pesuña en mi hombro y sonriéndome dijo:

-Tranquilo, deja que vallan. –Quede sorprendido, pero a la vez algo calmado, luego solo pude mirar al piso y aceptar algo mas que me preocuparía. Twilight y Rainbow Dash sonrieron al escuchar las palabras de Celestia, esto parecía ser alguna especie de broma cruel.

Luego de unos minutos, Celestia y Luna volvieron a usar su magia, esta vez abrieron un portal que al parecer llevaba al pasado, mas de mil años para se exactos. Celestia dio el gesto de aprobación para que nosotros cinco atravesáramos el portal juntos. Rainbow Dash toco mi hombro y me dijo:

-Me asegurare de que cumplas la promesa que le hiciste a Fluttershy. –Fluttershy tuvo que averselo dicho, después de todo, ella confía mucho en Rainbow Dash.

Finalmente hicimos el conteo de tres para atravesar el portal juntos, fue el conteo mas largo de mi vida, recordé muchos momentos felices que pase con Fluttershy, mis amigas, en PonyVille, solo para finalmente verme corriendo en compañía de cuatro ponies hacia un portal que me mostraría mi misión.


	3. Capitulo 3: El pasado

**Capitulo 3: El pasado**

Solo recuerdo el momento en el que todos juntos atravesamos el portal mientras yo sacudia la cabeza tratando de recuperarme del mareo que tuve al despertar. Junto a mi estaban mis amigos despertando luego del viaje tratando de levantarse algo exhaustos. Mire alrededor tratando de reconocer mi entorno, estábamos junto al monte donde se supone esta Canterlot, pero la ciudad no estaba arriba, y para empeorar las cosas, el cielo estaba rojo, casi como si estuviera en llamas, no corria una sola nube y hacia un calor casi infernal. Trate de buscar Canterlot, pero Twilight me detuvo antes de que yo me dispusiera a volar:

-Canterlot aun no existe. –Dijo la unicornio aclarando mis dudas, ya que yo no sabia mucha historia de Equestria. Miramos a nuestro alrededor tratando de orientarnos, pero Twilight parecía saber hacia donde ir. –Debemos ir hacia donde esta el bosque Everfree, ahí se supone que debe estar el antiguo palacio de la Princesa. –El resto ni siquiera lo pensamos, asi que nos fuimos por esa dirección. Caminamos por una hora, hasta llegar donde se supone esta el bosque, fue grande nuestra sorpresa al ver que no había un solo árbol en nuestro camino, ni siquiera la señal de advertencia que esta a las afueras del bosque, en su lugar se podía apreciar a lo lejos un palacio. Twilight y Rainbow Dash reconocieron este lugar de inmediato, ya que esta es la dirección en la que fueron cuando Night Mare Moon apareció, o aparecería mas tarde en mas de mil años.

Llegamos a la entrada y fuimos detenidos por un par de guardias.

-¡ALTO! ¡Identifíquense! –Dijo uno de los guardias impidiéndonos el paso.

-¡Debemos hablar con la Princesa, es una emergencia! –Contesto Twilight tratando de mantener la calma.

-¡Lo siento, la Princesa no atiende a nadie sin previa autorización! ¡Mucho menos en tiempos de guerra! –Responde el guardia tratando de voltear poniendo fin a la discusión.

-¿Guerra? –Me pregunte a mi mismo en voz baja, sin tener idea de que la guerra había comenzado, pero era clara la evidencia con tan solo mirar a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Esperen… ! -Interrumpio Kevin- ¡Yo soy el hijo de la Reina Vida y el Rey Muerte! ¡Solicito una audiencia con Celestia! –Los guardias miraron a Kevin, solo para luego reírse y dar la siguiente orden:

-¡Regresen a sus refugios, es su ultima advertencia! –Kevin quedo confundido, pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas por Wares:

-¡Kevin… Duh… mas de mil años! –Se supone que el no a nacido aun, pero de todos modas es difícil acostumbrarse a esta realidad. Estuvimos a punto de darnos la vuelta e irnos, pero justo en ese momento aparece entre los guardias reales la mismísima Princesa Luna. Rainbow Dash interrumpe nuestra partida para hacernos notar su presencia. Su apariencia era diferente que a la que tendría en mil años, se veía mucho mas joven, era casi una niña, pero sabíamos que su edad era mayor que la de todos nosotros juntos. Ella se veía sorprendida cuando me vio, era como si hubiese encontrado algo que buscaba hace mucho tiempo. Ella cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una de seriedad, luego se me acerco y me dio un orden:

-¡Sígueme por favor! –Obedecí inmediatamente, asi que comencé a caminar tras ella, mis amigos hacían lo mismo, pero los guardias les impidieron el paso.

-¿Qué hay de mis amigos? –Le pregunte a la Princesa preocupado por ellos.

-¡Que esperen afuera! –Dijo ella algo enojada.

Caminamos hasta la habitación del trono donde se encontraba la Princesa Celestia mirando una ventana como su reino caia lentamente por las fuerzas del Netherealm, pero cuando dio la vuelta para atender a quien entra en la habitación, su rostro cambia de tristeza a asombro cuando me ve junto a Luna:

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? –Grita Celestia muy desesperada.

-Estaba afuera… ¿Tu también lo sientes verdad? –Contesta y pregunta Luna muy rápidamente.

-Si, pero se suponía que no aparecería en mas de mil años. ¡Esto es increíble! –Continuo Celestia. Al parecer yo era el único en la habitación que no sabia lo que ocurria, asi que con mucho cuidado interrumpi.

-Disculpe… Princesa, con todo respeto, ¿podria saber lo que ocurre? –Ella cambio su expresión de nuevo a una mas serena y me pregunto:

-¿No sabes lo que ocurre? –o solo negué con la cabeza. –Primero responde, ¿Por qué estas aquí? –Yo solo repase en mi mente todo lo ocurrido antes de venir para contestar esa pregunta:

-Usted me envio desde mil años en el futuro, para resolver un problema que tenia en este preciso momento. Usted dijo que yo debía acabar con un demonio que invadió Equestria, ¿me equivoco? –Ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a relatarme lo que yo debía saber:

-El enemigo que estamos combatiendo se llama Dark Scorpion, un demonio que reina en mundo del Netherealm, envio sus ejércitos contra Equestria, matando a muchos inocentes. Pero solo alguien muy especial como tu puede acabar con el. –En ese momento la interrumpi bruscamente:

-¿YO? ¿Qué tengo de especial? –Ella solo me miro y me respondió:

-Tu corazón… esta rodeado por llamas del Netherealm. –Ella hiso una pausa para ver mi reacción. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, pero aparecían muchas otras interrogantes en mi cabeza: ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué ocurria en mi? ¿De que me serviría?. Celestia continuo para explicarme los efectos que este "don" tenia en mi. -Veras, pocos ponies tienen esta "maldición", pero también se puede controlar como algo positivo. Puede que alguna ver hallas descargado tu rabia a un nivel que ningún pony puede alcanzar solo por el hecho de hacer lo correcto. –En ese momento muchas cosas de las que no me sentía orgulloso se conectaban con este hecho: Mi ataque de ira en el Ring, Mi riña en medio de una fiesta, Mi grito de furia frente a mis amigas por cuestionar mi desision, todo eso cuando me ocurria sentía mi corazón arder, era una sensación buena pero mala a la vez, solo para terminar arrepentido de mis actos. –Ahora, tu deber es controlar ese poder. –Continuo la Princesa Celestia mientras yo levantaba la cabeza para mirarla. –Debes practicar demasiado, pero Luna será tu maestra. –Luna salto de repente al escuchar esta decisión.

-¿YO?… ¡Pero… hermana! –Al parecer la desision no le había gustado.

-Luna, no estamos en condición de elegir. –Al oir esto, la princesa de la noche solo tuvo que aceptarlo y me dio la orden de seguirla. Antes de llegar a la puerta, Celestia nos detuvo:

-¡Pegaso!... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Yo solo mire atrás para responderle:

-Mi nombre es Crashing Rai… su majestad. –Dije en una voz casi baja, pero que ambas pudieron oir.

-Crashing Rai, no te preocupes por tus amigos, estarán a salvo aca. –Me sentí algo relajado al escuchar eso, asi que continúe siguiendo a la Princesa Luna. Ella me llevo por un pasillo hasta una habitación que estaba algo lejos. Abrio la puerta con su magia. Yo logre apresiar el hermoso cuarto techado, con un césped verde que cubria casi todo el piso, y unos hermosos pilares con figuras históricas sosteniendo el cuarto. La Princesa Luna contemplo el cuarto por unos segundos, luego avanzo hacia el césped y se sento en el, dándome la orden de que me sentara al otro lado del cuarto frente a ella, yo obedecí sin reclamo alguno, pero no sabia que clase de entrenamiento era este. Ella me miro desde su posision y me dijo:

-¡Escucha! ¡Este poder requiere años de practica para dominarlo, pero necesito tu absoluta concentración para que lo domines en menos de una semana! –Ella se tomo una pausa y luego me dijo cual seria el entrenamiento. –Solo siéntate, relájate, cierra tus ojos y escucha atentamente a tu corazón. Debes escuchar atentamente sus latidos, aun cuando haya mucho ruido a tu alrededor, pero el silencio de este cuarto te permitirá escucharlo sin problemas. No quiero interrupciones, ¿Quedo claro? –Yo solo hice un gesto de aprobación y cerré mis ojos tratando de relajarme, ella también lo hizo y se concentro rápidamente. Pasaron un par de horas y yo no me podía concentrar, los pensamientos en mi mente me impedían escuchar con atención, finalmente rompi el silencio y empecé a alegar:

-¿Podria decirme cual es el propósito de esto? –Ella abrió los ojos y me miro con enojo.

-¡Te dije que no quería interrupciones!

-Solo quiero saber que es lo que tiene que ocurrir, su majestad. –Ella me miro con mas furia que antes, pero se calmo en unos segundos, luego cerro los ojos nuevamente y se concentro. Paso menos de un minuto cuando sentí como ese ambiente de silencio cambiaba poco a poco, abri los ojos para ver que ocurria, y vi a la Princesa Luna comenzando a levitar en el aire sin usar sus alas ni magia, luego abrió los ojos y estaban brillando en un tono completamente blanco. Comencé a retroceder mientras miraba como el césped y la tierra se levantaban y se agitaban por si solos, sentía también el viento agitarse salvajemente. Finalmente quede contra la pared mientras seguía viendo a Luna acercárseme como si me fuera a atacar con ese inmenso poder. Las cosas comenzaron a calmarse y Luna comenzó a descender hasta caer con sus cuatro patas juntas frente a mi.

-Este es el poder que tienes que liberar. Yo y Celestia podemos hacerlo además de otros poderosos unicornios, pero lo que te hace especial es la energía positiva que tu creaste en el fuego de tu corazón. Solo Celestia y yo pudimos verlo, ya que nosotras podemos controlarlo, pero la pureza de tu corazón supera toda fuerza existente, incluso la del ser mas poderoso del Netherealm. –Escuche cada palabra de lo que me dijo y continuamos con el entrenamiento. Ella me oriento un poco para poder despejar mi mente. –Recuerda, lo que haya en tu corazón es lo que liberara ese poder. –Ese concejo me sirvió de mucho, cerre mis ojos y me concentre mas de lo que lo había hecho todo este tiempo. Comencé a sentir mi corazón como empezaba a latir muy rápidamente. Sentia ese golpe en mi pecho, que comenzaba a doler mientras pasaban los minutos. De pronto, esos latidos cambiaron el sonido que hacían, sonaba como una feliz y tímida risa que me parecía muy familiar. Luego comencé a visualizar una imagen en mi mente mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados. Reconocí rápidamente la imagen de un rostro, su crin rosada, su pelaje amarillo, su bella sonrisa, mientras sentía como mi corazón ardía al contemplarla:

-¡Fluttershy! –Grite abriendo los ojos, dándome cuenta de que ya estaba levitando y causando devastación en el cuarto al igual que la Princesa Luna lo había hecho. Quería controlarme, pero no podía, no tenia el control de mi cuerpo. Mis amigos aparecieron en la puerta muy sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo, luego gire contra ellos, y comencé a lanzarles fuego desde mis pesuñas. Twilight y Kevin pusieron campos de fuerza rápidamente para protegerse junto con Wares y Rainbow Dash, pero las llamas del Netherealm comenzaban a destruir los campos de fuerza rápidamente, y ellos no aguantarían mucho. Luna se me acerco y me lanzo un rayo desde su cuerno hasta mi estomago, haciéndome caer desde el aire junto con casi toda la habitación que ya estaban por los aires. Cai en el césped recuperando la conciencia, me sentí extremadamente cansado, mi respiración estaba a mil por hora y sudaba fríamente. Finalmente el cansancio me venció y me quede dormido en medio del destrozado cuarto.

Desperte en una cama de una de las habitaciones del palacio. Junto a mi estaba Twilight sentada en una silla leyendo un libro, el cual baja para verme despierto:

-¡Oh, vaya, despertaste! –Me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormi?

-Desde ayer, ¡Si que quedaste cansado!

-¡Desde ayer! ooouuuu soy un tonto. ¡Ya perdi un dia!

-Descuida, a pesar de haberte retrasado, Luna dijo que este fue un rápido avance en tu entrenamiento. –Yo solo mire por la ventana, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido.

-Twi, yo… lo siento. –Dije mirando el piso.

-Descuida, no fue tu culpa. Tu no tenias el control de ti mismo. –Ella cierra el libro y me ayuda a levantarme. –Ahora ve a desayunar. Luna te necesita con energías y de paso habla un poco con nuestros amigos. –No estaba seguro de querer hacer esto, pensé que seria peligroso para mis amigos, pero por mi mente pasaba la imagen de Fluttershy que me hizo perder el control, mire el collar que ella me dio y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. No quería que ocurriera de nuevo, asi que deje de mirarlo y despeje la imagen de Fluttershy sacudiendo rápidamente mi cabeza. En ese momento había entendido como hacerlo, pero no sabia como controlarlo y podría lastimar a mis amigos. Si les pasara algo me desbastaría, se supone que ellos no deben morir aquí, sino que yo debo hacerlo.


	4. Capitulo 4: Cansancio

**Capitulo 4: Cansancio**

Pasaron los días de esta semana, pero no anochecía, ni salía el Sol, el cielo solo mantenía ese color infernal y Equestria caia ante un enemigo que parecía imbatible. Yo seguía con mi entrenamiento bajo la tutela de la Princesa Luna. Esto me agotaba mucho a pesar que esto no era un entrenamiento físico, sino espiritual. Mientras tanto, Twilight leia libros que contenían información sobre las fuerzas del Netherealm, buscado deblidades, puntos débiles u otra información que le fuera útil en caso de emergencias. Kevin se quedaba sobre una de las torres vigilando, preocupado de que no llegasen posibles amenazas al antiguo palacio. Rainbow Dash también comenzó a ejercer una labor importante. La Princesa Celestia se dio cuenta de la velocidad que esta pegaso tenia y le ordenaba que fuera a ver como estaban lo pueblos de los alrededores del palacio, pero lamentablemente no siempre volvia con buenas noticias.

Fui a descansar luego de horas de entrenamiento, que al parecer no tenian un buen progreso. Me dirigí hacia uno de los salones del palacio, donde se encontraban Wares y Twilight contemplando la historia de esa época tallada en una de las paredes. Me les acerque con cautela y les hable con algo de timidez:

-Hola… -Dije en voz baja dirigiéndome a los unicornios. Ambos dan la vuelta y me saludan contentos:

-Hola amigo, ¿como te ha ido? –Pregunta Wares sonriente, pero yo no respondo. Twilight comprende mi actitud y pregunta:

-Aun no puedes controlarlo ¿Cierto? –Yo solo mire a Twilight con tristeza, mostrando que lo que dijo es cierto.

-Tengo miedo… -Dije mirando el piso.

-¿Miedo de que? –Pregunta Wares algo preocupado.

-De que no pueda controlarlo para mañana. La ultima vez casi los mato y no quiero que eso ocurra. -Ambos unicornios se miraron preocupados por lo que dije. Twilight me mira y contesta:

-Crashing, nosotros te acompañamos sabiendo que también podíamos morir aquí, y queremos ayudarte, pero nosotros no… -En ese momento me enfureci y grite con mucha rabia:

-¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! ¡USTEDES CREEN QUE NO PUEDO CUIDARME! ¡CREEN QUE NECESITO SU AYUDA PERO NO ES ASI! ¡POR ALGO ME DIERON ESTA MISION A MI Y NO A USTEDES! ¡¿ME OYERON?! ¡NO… A USTEDES! –Mis amigos retrocedieron muy asustados. Twilight mostraba un rostro de miedo y confusión mientras que Wares se posicionaba frente a ella tratando de protegerla también mostrando una mirada de miedo. Yo no me había dado cuenta de lo que ocurria, pero sentía que mi corazón ardia como en aquellos dolorosos momentos. De pronto miro una de mis pesuñas, ¡No lo podía creer!, vi como mis pesuñas estaban cubiertas de llamas, pero no me quemaban. Sentia las llamas moverse a mi voluntad, dándome cuenta de que yo las controlaba. A medida de que mi ira desaparecia, las llamas se iban disipando, hasta que mis cascos quedaron libres de ellas. Mire a mis amigos con preocupación, ellos seguían asustados luego de presenciar lo que yo podía hacer con un arranque de furia:

-Lo siento… -Les dije en voz baja antes de salir corriendo del salón. Ellos se quedaron ahí sin decirme nada, y no supe cual fue su siguiente reacción.

Pase una hora sentado sobre una de las torres, arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer, tratando de hacer que mi mente lo olvidara, pero no podía. Siento que algo toca mi hombro, yo solo fijo la mirada sobre el para observar que ocurria, percatándome que era una pesuña de color azul cielo. Me doy la vuelta para mirar mas atentamente que la pegaso que me acompañaba era mi amiga Rainbow Dash. Ella se sienta a mi lado para hablar conmigo:

-Tranquilo, Wares y Twi ya me lo contaron todo. Solo quedaron sorprendidos, pero ellos piensan que eso fue algo asombroso. –Yo la mire tratando de contener mi rabia y dije:

-¿No te das cuenta de que si pierdo el control los puedo matar a ustedes? Esto me esta volviendo loco. –Ella no tenia precisamente la respuesta para esa pregunta. Yo solo volvi a mirar el paisaje desolado que se apresiaba desde la torre, preguntándome porque mis amigos me acompañaron a lo que al parecer era una misión suicida. Le hice esa pregunta a Rainbow Dash. -¿Podrías decirme porque me acompañaste sabiendo que arriesgarías tu vida? –Ella se sobresalto al escuchar esto. Esto no era una buena señal.

-¡¿MI VIDA?! ¡Tu dijiste que eras tu el que arriesgaría su vida! –Yo dirigi fuertemente mi pesuña a mi frente en señal de desaprobación, se suponía que ella sabia que esto era algo peligroso, por algo le dije a ella y a Twilight que no vinieran conmigo. Ella analizo un poco lo que acababa de decir, luego trato de tranquilizarse y se sentó a mi lado de nuevo, y con algo de nerviosismo continuo. –Em… bueno, yo una vez dije que no le fallaría a ninguno de mis amigos cuando me nesesitaran. Ademas, que te había dicho que me aseguraría de que no rompas la promesa que le hiciste a Fluttershy. –Senti ese ardor en mi corazón de nuevo solo de escuchar su nombre, pero solo fue por un segundo. Rainbow Dash pareció darse cuenta de que algo me pasaba y me pregunto si estaba bien. Yo solo mire el collar que colgaba de mi cuello y sentí que algo en mi volvía a aparecer, solo le hacia falta un pequeño empujón. Sali volando de la torre sin decir nada, mientras Rainbow solo miraba confundida como yo la dejaba en ese lugar.

Fui a la habitación de Kevin, quien se encontraba descansando de mantener vigilado el palacio. Solo abri un poco la puerta de su habitación para que el notara mi presencia.

-¿Qué sucede? –Dijo luego de poner un pie en su habitación.

-¿Por qué viniste? –Pregunte frunciendo el seño. El solo me miro un poco confundido. -¿Por qué cosa darias tu vida aquí? –Yo mantenía una mirada de enojo controlando el poder de las llamas del Netherealm. El solo miro por la ventana y contesto:

-Ya te lo había dicho, lo hago por Derpy. Y… bueno, también… -El hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Yo me acerque mas a el con intenciones de hacerlo terminar su frase. -…también por mi hija. –En ese momento mi enojo se disipo por completo, ya nada me quemaba. Quede sorprendido luego de lo que me dijo, no tenia idea de que el hubiera tenido una hija. Kevin siguió mirando la ventana esperando no ver mi expresión. Yo trate de cambiar el tema.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que vuelva a entrenar. –Di media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero en ese momento algo ocurrió. Empezó a temblar de forma violenta, como si algo hubiese azotado fuertemente el palacio. Yo me tambaleaba tratando de mantenerme de pie y no caer al piso. El ambiente se calmo.

-¡Que demonios pasa! –Dijo Kevin saliendo de su habitación alarmado. Ambos volamos hasta la sala principal del palacio. Cuando llegamos vimos a todos los guardias dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta principal, la cual se veía bastante dañada, como si algo la hubiese impactado con fuerza. Wares, Twilight y Rainbow llegaron con nosotros muy rápidamente para ver que ocurria. De pronto las puertas del palacio se abrieron bruscamente, lanzando lejos a muchos de los guardias reales, y comenzaron a entrar criaturas oscuras rodeadas de fuego, eran pequeñas pero muy veloces, y en sus patas delanteras no tenían pesuñas, sino unas cosas filosas en forma de espada que utilizaban para herir a los guardias.

-¡ESTAN ATACANDO EL PALACIO! –Grita Twilight antes de que empezáramos a correr. Avanzamos rápidamente los pasillos en dirección a la habitación del trono en busca de la Princesa Celestia mientras poco a poco el palacio caia. Finalmente llegamos y la Princesa ya estaba junto a Luna al tanto de la situación.

-¡Ustedes deben salir de aquí! –Dijo Celestia apenas entramos en la habitación. Luego su cuerno comenzó a brillar y desde el piso se levanto lo que parecía ser la entrada hacia un túnel por el que se podía escapar en caso de emergencia.

-¡Pero… Princesa! –Dijo Twilight muy preocupada.

-Esta bien Twilight, yo y Luna los detendremos el tiempo suficiente para que ustedes escapen. –Celestia dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que ya estaba siendo atacada, mientras nosotros solo podíamos huir por nuestra única vía de escape. Antes de que yo entrara, la Princesa Luna me detuvo.

-¡Crashing Rai! –Yo solo detuve mis pasos y voltee para escucharla. -¡Todo depende de ti! ¡Busca a Dark Scorpion y mátalo a toda costa! ¡No importa que no seas capaz de dominar tu poder mientras sepas cuando usarlo! ¡El tiempo te dira el momento! –Yo me quede quieto contemplando como el ejercito del Netherealm entraba por las puertas de la habitación del trono.

-¡Rapido Crashing, ENTRA! –Gritaba Wares, quien había vuelto para buscarme. Ambos entramos por el túnel sin mirar atrás, luego la puerta se cerro sola. No supimos que les ocurrió a ambas princesas que se quedaron para ayudarnos a escapar. Debíamos seguir escapando mientras tuviéramos la oportunidad, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que enfrentarme a mi peor pesadilla. Sabia como hacerlo, pero también sabia que el resultado no me gustaría, y el tiempo también estaba en mi contra, solo me quedaba un dia mas antes de que mi semana se terminara, y no podía volver a mi época con las manos vacias. Mil cosas pasaban dentro de mi en este momento y me cansaba solo de pensarlo, solo tenia una opción, recordar a mi padre, y uno mas de los útiles consejos que me dio antes de morir: "No dejes que tus emociones te separen de tus amistades" .No lo hare padre, escuchare sus decisiones y las respetare sean cuales sean. YO no estoy en condición de elegir.


	5. Capitulo 5: El regreso del corazón ardie

**Capitulo 5: El regreso del corazón ardiente**

Corrimos por horas por los túneles siguiendo a Twilight, quien tampoco sabia hacia donde dirigirnos. Solo unas pocas antorchas iluminaban nuestro camino, pero esa luz se hacia cada vez mas oscura y no sabíamos cuanto tiempo nos quedaba. Nos detuvimos para descansar uno minutos, nuestra respiración era pesada por la falta de oxigeno que había en este lugar. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que comenzáramos a escuchar un ruido, este se nos acercaba y al poco tiempo nos percatamos de lo que era. Las criaturas del Netherealm venían detrás, esperando acabar con sus objetivos, los cuales éramos nosotros. Tuvimos que continuar corriendo a pesar del cansancio, y con cada paso que dabamos, era menos la iluminación que teníamos.

-¡¿No podemos escondernos en la oscuridad?! –Pregunto Rainbow Dash, quien ya estaba agotada a pesar de su tremenda resistencia.

-¡No! ¡Ellos igual podrán vernos! –Contesto Twilight, quien ya no daba mas. Ella era la menos atlética de todos, y se comenzó a quedar atrás, hasta que quedo como la ultima en la hilera que hacíamos juntos. Finalmente su cansancio la venció y cayo rendida. El resto paramos y retrocedimos para apresurarla, pero la agitación apenas le permitía hablar. Kevin comenzó a posicionarse frente a nosotros, esperando al grupo de demonios:

-¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Yo los detendré! –Dijo Kevin mientras lo mirábamos asombrados por lo que el quería hacer. Yo sabia que era poderoso, pero no se si tanto como para acabar con un ejercito. Luego Wares se posicionó a su lado, también mirando a los demonios que ya casi llegaban a nuestra posision.

-¡Nosotros dos los detendremos el tiempo suficiente para que escapen, y quizás salgamos vivos de aquí! ¡Crashing Rai, tu debes salir vivo de aquí! –Me dijo el unicornio haciendo brillar su cuerno listo para el ataque. Yo quería detenerlos, pero no podía evitar que cumplieran esa desision que tomaron, además, tenia el presentimiento de que no seria la ultima vez que los veríamos. Sin decir nada, yo y Rainbow Dash levantamos a Twilight y nos la llevamos volando. Mientras huíamos eche un vistazo hacia atrás, y logre ver a Kevin, quien ya no parecia ser el, era un alicorneo negro de rayas rojas, y vi sus ojos que ya no eran normales. Avanzamos hasta una distancia en la que ya no se veía lo que ocurria con nuestros amigos. Rainbow Dash me apresuraba mientras llevábamos a Twilight, ya que yo no era tan rápido como ella, hasta que nos detuvo una explosión que provenía desde el lugar donde dejamos a Kevin y Wares. Rainbow Dash miro la explosión y luego me mostro una mirada de preocupación.

-Estoy seguro de que están bien. –Le dijo a Rainbow, quien ya casi lloraba con lo ocurrido.

-¡Chicos…! ¡Miren eso! –Grito Twilight señalándonos de que ya estábamos cerca de la salida del túnel. Una luz se veía no muy a lo lejos, parecía que algo bueno se había logrado de todo esto. Avanzamos hasta la salida y por fin sentimos un ambiente algo mas fresco de lo que había sido dentro del túnel. Twilight miro a su alrededor, tratando de que su mente le diga el lugar exacto en el que salimos. El cielo seguía con ese color anaranjado infernal, sin nubes que lo adornaran, algunos arboles estaban secos por el calor, al igual que muchas plantas y flores estaban prácticamente muertas. Rainbow Dash y yo nos elevamos para reconocer mejor el paisaje, pero sea cual sea el lugar en donde estuviéramos habría peligro.

Caminamos sin rumbo durante un par de horas, estábamos débiles y sedientos por el calor, y cada paso se hacia mas pesado. De pronto, una sombra pasa lentamente sobre nosotros y los tres levantamos la cabeza simultáneamente. Parecía ser una nube de lluvia avanzando sin rumbo por el cielo. Rainbow Dash vuela rápidamente hacia la nube, esperando que haya algo de agua para refrescarnos un poco.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡¿No te parece extraño una nube vagando sin rumbo en un ambiente que esta prácticamente desolado?! –Le grite con extrañeza, luego de ver la nube.

-O es esto, o morir deshidratado… ¿Qué prefieres? –Apenas Rainbow puso una pesuña sobre la nube, en ella aparece lo que parecía ser uno de los pequeños demonios del Netherealm. Este al ver a Rainbow Dash, le lanza un tremendo grito que pudo haberse escuchado en kilómetros. Rainbow pone sus pesuñas en sus oídos cubriéndose del sonido que emite el demonio, pero Twilight rápidamente le lanza un rayo purpura desde su cuerno, logrando impactar la nube y haciendo caer a la criatura desde esa altura al suelo. El golpe parece haberlo matado, y Rainbow tratando de sacarse el pitido que la criatura dejo en sus oídos, se acerca al cuerpo de esta:

-¿Estará muerto? –Pregunta la pegaso mientras toca con cuidado con sus patas traseras el cuerpo del pequeño demonio.

-¡Rainbow ya basta, debemos continuar! –Dije tratando de apartar a Rainbow del cadáver.

-Eh… chicos ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta Twilight mirando un figura que se ve a lo lejos. Todos miramos esa figura mientras se movia, y nos percatamos que se movia hacia nosotros rápidamente. Cuando se nos acercó reconocimos lo que era, un ejercito de demonios que fueron alertados por un explorador que acabábamos de asesinar.

-¡Mierda! ¡Vamonos de aquí! –Grite mientras Rainbow y yo levantábamos juntos a Twilight para irnos volando. Twilight quedo en una posision comoda entre nosotros permitiéndole poder dispararles rayos desde su cuerno a uno que otro demonio que se nos acercaba. Volamos por varios minutos hasta que finalmente decidimos descansar del vuelo en una roca al costado de una pequeña montaña. Varios demonios aun seguían nuestro paso y Twilight a penas podía alejarlos con su magia. Rainbow y yo seguíamos cansados, pero ella se puso de pie primero que yo y miro al ejercito de demonios, luego dio media vuelta para verme a mi.

-¡Crashing, sabes lo que tienes que hacer!... –Me preocupe al escuchar esas palabras, esto no iba bien. -…Recuerda ¡Por nada del mundo… rompas la promesa que le hiciste a Fluttershy! –Luego de eso rápidamente salió volando muy cerca de los demonios que nos perseguían, estos inmediatamente salieron persiguiendo a la pegaso.

-¡¿Rainbow, que haces?! ¡RAINBOW! –Grito Twilight al ver a su amiga arriesgarse así.

-¡Rapido Twilight, debemos irnos! –Dije mientras jalaba a la unicornio de su pesuña, ella oponía resistencia, pero finalmente decidió correr junto conmigo. Nos alejamos a una distancia suficiente como para que ya no nos persiguieran, pero a lo lejos se sintió como se estremeció la tierra. Vimos un Sonic-Rainboom desde lo lejos, la explosión logro despejar el cielo por unos segundos, logrando ver la luz del dia antes de que se volviera a ver ese tono anaranjado infernal de nuevo. Twilight estuvo de pie mirando la explosión por varios segundos con un rostro de preocupación, una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Yo solo suspire esperando que Rainbow Dash estuviera bien.

-Twilight, debemos continuar. –Ella ya había comenzado a llorar temiendo que su amiga no siguiera con vida.

-¡No te importa, verdad? ¡¿No te importa lo que le ocurrió a nuestra amiga?! –La combinación de tristeza y furia se veía en su rostro. Yo no le respondi, no quería empezar una pelea con ella, mucho menos después de lo que ocurrió. Solo se me ocurrió una cosa para poder seguir adelante:

-Te prometo… que ella esta bien. –Twilight solo miro al suelo dejando caer un par mas de lagrimas. Yo le hice una señal para que continuáramos, ya que el tiempo se nos acababa.

Seguimos caminando por mas o menos una hora mas, no dijimos nada en todo el camino. Twilight seguía con esa expresión de tristeza, caminaba mirando el suelo sin decir palabra alguna. Yo no sabia si este era el camino correcto, ya que tenia ciertas dudas, pero finalmente decidí solo seguir a mi instinto. De pronto, a lo lejos, logre ver algo con una figura extraña, crei que solo era un espejismo, pero a medida de que nos acercábamos logre notar que no lo era. Era una enorme escultura de la cabeza de una manticora, y parecía que a través de su boca llevaba hacia alguna mazmorra, ya que por dentro estaba iluminado por antorchas.

-Este es el lugar. –Dijo la unicornio, e inmediatamente comenzamos a ingresar. Avanzamos con mucho cuidado, esperando que no hubieran trampas, hasta que finalmente llegamos a una puerta. Twilight trato de empujarla, pero se aparto rápidamente luego de tocarla.

-¡Aaaaahhhh, esta muy caliente! –Grito ella, quejándose por su pesuña quemada.

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Mierda, esto me dolerá una semana! –Ella saco unos vendajes y los puso alrededor de su pesuña quemada. Yo me preocupe por ella, pero luego me acerque a la puerta y la toque con mucho cuidado, se sentía caliente, pero no me quemaba, al parecer el calor que provocaba las llamas del Netherealm no me afectaba. Twilight comenzó a mirar la puerta con mucho cuidado. -¡Crashing, ven a ver esto! –Yo me acerque para ver lo que estaba mirando. Vi en el borde de la puerta dibujadas unas siluetas de varios tipos de criaturas originarias de esta época, entre ellos un Griffon, un Pony Terrestre, un Alicornio y un Pegaso. Junto a las siluetas habían unas ranuras para que la criatura correspondiente metiera su "pesuña" y poder abrir la puerta. Introduje mi casco en la ranura que correspondía al pegaso, pero la puerta aun no abría. Twilight me señalo otro dibujo que había sobre las ranuras, era el de una flama. En ese momento crei comprender de que se trataba.

-¡Twilight, apártate un momento! –Ella sin protestar retrocedió unos pasos mientras yo me concentraba. Cerré mis ojos y aun con mi casco dentro de la ranura, sentí un pequeño latido en mi pecho. Un pequeña flama salió por los orificios entre la ranura y mi casco. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta ya se había abierto, Twilight trago saliva al ver que adentro solo se podía apreciar la oscuridad, pero al cabo de unos segundos de preparación mental decidimos entrar junto en aquella habitación.

Entramos con mucho cuidado, bajo la tierra se sentía como ardían las llamas del Netherealm, sintiendo su calor en nuestros cascos. De pronto la puerta se cerro de golpe, dejándonos en una obscuridad muy tenebrosa.

-¡Aaahhhh, ¿Crashing, donde estas?! –Grito Twilight al sentir, el golpe de la puerta serrándose.

-¡Aquí, sigue mi voz! –Comencé a buscar con mis dos patas delanteras frente a mi.

-¡Espera, ya se que hacer! –Twilight hizo que su cuerno brillara, y logro iluminar la habitación un poco. Yo me acerque a ella para que ambos fuéramos iluminados por la luz de su cuerno. Comenzamos a mirar a nuestro alrededor, pero aun solo veíamos oscuridad. De pronto, escuchamos algo que erizaría nuestra crin.

-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA! –Se sintió una risa muy macabra en el ambiente.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Twi mientras nos juntábamos mas.

-¡NO SE QUE CLASE DE ESCORIA LLEGO HASTA MI, PERO PUEDO ACEGURARLES LA MUERTE MAS CRUEL! –Ambos mantuvimos la vista en la dirección de la que venia esa voz. De pronto de la oscuridad se logran ver un enorme par de ojos brillantes y dorados observándonos. Recuerdo haber visto esos ojos en un sueño, y también los había visto en el ventanal que me mostro la Princesa Celestia antes de venir aquí. Sin duda este era mi objetivo. Vimos como esa criatura se levanto, revelándonos su apariencia y el tremendo infierno que había tras el. Parecia ser una especie de cobra gigante, de un color amarillos oscuro y se le destacaba un color vermellón en su cabeza. Tambien tenia una especie de corona hecha al parecer de huesos. Lo que mas me aterraban eran sus ojos. Las llamas del Netherealm salian violentamente por el suelo como si fueran geisers, logrando iluminar la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos dándole un toque mas infernal.

-¡CORREEEEEEEE! –Le grite a Twilight y ella comenzó a correr por la habitación mientras que yo comencé a volar tratando de distraer al enorme demonio, quien trataba de cazarme con sus afilados dientes. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con mas fuerza y de pronto la tierra se comenzó a sacudir, haciendo que le levantaran unas puntas enormes desde el suelo que trataban de impactarme a mi y a Twilight, quien termino atrapada entre un par de estas. Yo vole rápidamente hacia su espalda y trate de golpearlo con un par de patadas, pero por su tamaño parecía como si solo lo hubiese picado un mosquito. De pronto sentí el golpe de su cola en mi espalda, lanzándome violentamente contra una de las paredes dejándome algo mareado.

-¡JA JA JA! ¡CREIA QUE TU, UNA ESCORIA DE PEGASO, ME HUBIESE DADO UNA MEJOR PELEA, YA QUE AL FIN Y AL CABO, LOGRASTE LLEGAR VIVO HASTA MI! –Yo ya no me podía mover al que al parecer seria su ultimo ataque. Desde su boca comenzó a exhalar fuego hacia mi, pero no un fuego normal, sino que las mismas llamas del Netherealm, las cuales son capaces de incinerar todo lo que tocan. Cerre los ojos y recivi el ataque de lleno, comencé a decir adiós a todo lo que tenia y a todo lo que me hacia feliz, pero al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que yo seguía aquí, mientras que todo lo que estaba cerca mio había sido destruido. Vi la cara de sorpresa del demonio mientras me veía aun completo. -¡QUE! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡SE SUPONIA QUE UN GUERRERO COMO TU NO APARECERIA EN MAS DE MIL AÑOS! ¡AAARRGGG, ESTO NO PUEDE SER! –Yo me sentí mas confiado, comencé a caminar hacia el demonio un poco lento, pero bastante seguro de mi mismo, y le respondí:

-¡A veces, uno es capaz de romper las reglas del mismísimo tiempo para acabar con un tirano como tu! ¡Yo creo que ahora tus planes de conquista se postergaron… Dark Scorpion! –Le dije mirándolo a los ojos sin miedo mientras volaba frente a el.

-¡RRRAAAARRGGG! ¡NINGUNA ESCORIA TIENE DERECHO A LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE!

-¡Crashing, usa tus poderes! –Grito Twilight quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Yo me comencé a concentrar para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡NO TE DEJARE! –Los ojos de Dark Scorpion comenzaron a brillar y se levanto una punta desde el suelo impactando mi abdomen, llevándome hacia arriba, dejándome atrapado contra el techo, haciendo que la punta hiriera mi estomago amenazando atravesar mi vientre poco a poco. Lancé un grito desgarrador por el dolor de la punta cortando mi estomago, y el castigo seria peor si me movía.

-¡CRASHING! –Grito Twilight luego de verme a punto de morir, mientras que Dark Scorpion decidió dirigir la mirada hacia la unicornio. Luego comenzó a moverse hacia ella y la amenazo con lanzarle desde su boca las mismas llamas que me lanzo a mi, solo que esta vez confió en que el resultado seria diferente. Al ver venir las llamas hacia ella, Twilight solo se protegió con un campo de fuerza que la mantendría a salvo por unos segundos. Twilight se comenzó a cansar, su magia no duraría mucho. Pero de pronto un rayo celeste impacta uno de los ojos de Dark Scorpion, hiriéndole. Cuendo el humo de las llamas que rodeaban a Twilight se disipo, se revelo la imagen de la Princesa Celestia frente a ella, quien había aparecido para combatir por su reino. Ella miro a su alrededor para estar al tanto de la situación, miro a la unicornio quien ya estaba exhausta, y me miro a mi, casi inconsciente en lo que parecía ser mi final.

-¡TU, horrible monstruo… atormentaste a mis súbditos por días con tu infierno! ¡Pero esto… se termina… aquí! –Dijo la Princesa Celestia con mucha autoridad.

-¡AARRRGGG! ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO! –Dark Scorpion comenzó a lanzarle fuego a la Princesa, pero ella lo esquivaba con la teletransportación mientras volaba hacia el y le disparaba sus rayos celestes desde su cuerno. Esto le causaba dolor a Dark Scorpion, y se frustraba cada vez mas, sin embargo logro pillar desprevenida a la Princesa, y logro impactarla con su cola, lanzándola lejos hasta que impacto contra el piso. Luego de esto se dispuso a acabar rápidamente con ella y comenzó a lanzarle mas fuego. La Princesa solo pudo responder con un campo de fuerza, pero al igual que Twilight, no duraría mucho tiempo. Yo trataba de zafarme desesperadamente del lugar en que me encontraba, pero solo lograba que la herida en mi estomago fuera mas grande y me causara aun mas dolor. Finalmente la magia de la Princesa Celestia no aguanto mas y su campo de fuerza desapareció, y un par de llamas lograron tocar su cuerpo, haciendo que callera al suelo muy adolorida. Esa escena vino a mi mente en un repentino flashback, recordé el sueño que tuve cuando llegue a PonyVille, cuando vi esos ojos dorados y a la Princesa caer frente a ellos, cuando sentí ese ardor en mi pecho como lo sentía ahora. Sabia que tenia que liberar esta energía ahora, pero no me concentraba por el dolor y la preocupación que sentía por la Princesa. Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos esperando lo peor, pero cuando los abrí vi que aun colgaba de mi cuello el collar que me dio Fluttershy, y su belleza, su forma circular y el símbolo de la hoja en el centro seguían intactos. En ese momento la imagen de Fluttershy sonriéndome se apodero de mi mente, y sintiendo un solo latido que comenzó a quemarme por dentro, mis ojos adquirieron ese brillante color blanco. El poder del viento que se agitaba a mi alrededor con furia destrozó las rocas que me aprisionaban, solo para ayudarme a levitar en el aire sin necesidad de usar mis alas. El viento ya había tocado la espalda del enorme demonio y logre captar su atención antes de que acabara con la Princesa Celestia, y para cuando ya se había volteado a verme, el poder de las flamas de mi corazón ya se agitaba con furia a mi alrededor.

-¿¡QUE ES ESTO!? –Grito sorprendido Dark Scorpion luego de verme en el aire. Las piedras en el suelo se levantaban solas por el poder que me acompañaba. Dark Scorpion trato de golpearme con su cola, pero antes de que lograra tocarme logre quemarlo con el poder de mis llamas. -¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡NINGUN FUEGO PUEDE ARDER TANTO! –El demonio trato de exhalar fuego a través de su boca dirigido hacia mi, pero era desviado cuando estuvo a punto de tocar mi rostro. Yo solo le devolví el mismo ataque utilizando mis pesuñas, y cuando el fuego toco su amarillenta piel, este dio un tremendo grito de agonía y cayo al suelo, tratando de arrastrarse a la pared para huir de mi. Yo le seguí levitando por el aire, sus quemaduras eran muy graves a pesar de que es un ser que vive a través de las llamas, pero ahora estaba indefenso y listo para un ataque final. -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Grito al verme frente a el, pera era demasiado tarde, había causado suficiente sufrimiento en Equestria como para recibir este castigo. Las llamas del Netherealm lo habían dejado completamente petrificado, y al cabo de unos segundos, su cuerpo no era mas que solo cenizas.

Yo continuaba en mi estado de furia mientras Twilight y Celestia me miraban, y no tardaría mucho en darme cuenta de su presencia y comenzar a atacarlas también. Cuando mis ojos reflejaron sus horrorizados rostros me comencé a acercar lentamente a ellas, una vez mas no tenia el control de mi cuerpo y no podría interferir en mis acciones. Me dispuse a atacar, Celestia se posiciona frente a Twilight dispuesta a morir por algo que parecía no saber que estaba haciendo, pero cuando estuve apunto de incinerarlas, pude controlar el brazo con el que lo haría. Luego me di cuenta de que aun en mi estado pude controlarme, y comencé a buscar la forma de volver a la normalidad. Finalmente luego de un largo parpadeo mis ojos volvieron a su estado normal, descendí suavemente al piso, el viento se dejo de agitar dejando caer las rocas que había tomado, y el fuego que me rodeaba desapareció.

-¡Bien hecho valiente pegaso! ¡Equestria esta a salvo nuevamente! –Dijo la Princesa Celestia con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro mientras Twilight seguía asombrada. Yo aun no podía cree lo que había hecho, pero aun había algo que me preocupaba mas.

-Se que acabo de hacer algo grande, pero… -suspiro con mucha tristeza antes de continuar- …perdí muchos amigos haya afuera. No creo que mi vida mil años mas tarde sea feliz sin ellos. –Baje la cabeza y deje caer un par de lagrimas pensando en ellos. La Princesa solo se me acerca y levanta mi rostro con su pesuña para que la mirara a los ojos.

-…No joven pegaso… Tu no mereces perder a nadie. –Ella desvía mi rostro hacia la entrada de la mazmorra, y mi rostro se ilumino luego de verlos. Kevin, Wares, Rainbow y la Princesa Luna estaban allí siendo testigos de lo que estaba pasando, todos con una sonrisa, incluso la Princesa Luna quien me entreno con mucho recelo. Twilight también sonreía mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas. Luego una luz que provenía desde la entrada llamo nuestra atención, y nadie dudo en ir a ver de que se trataba.

Afuera se nos había revelado un hermoso dia soleado, las plantas volvían a crecer rápidamente, todo ese infierno que había en Equestria había desaparecido. Disfrutamos el bellísimo paisaje por muy pocos segundos, pues cuando nos dimos cuenta mi cuerpo junto con el de mis amigos comenzaron a brillar. Era el momento de volver a nuestra época.

-¡Justo a tiempo! Tendrán su merecida recompensa en mil años… lo prometo –Fue lo que alcance a oir de la Princesa Celestia antes de que desapareciéramos del lugar como si nunca hubiésemos estado ahí.

Abrí de golpe mis ojos y comencé a explorar mi entorno, dándome cuenta de que me encontraba en el cuarto con los ventanales del palacio. Me puse de pie y comencé a frotar mis ojos tratando de que mi mente funcione mejor.

-Buen trabajo, joven pegaso –Escuche una voz familiar atrás de mi. Me voltee para fijarme de quien se trataba, y logre apreciar a la Princesa Celestia mirándome con una sonrisa, junto a su hermana la Princesa Luna. Yo al darme cuenta que todo seguía como debe ser, solo mire al piso y suspire aliviado. -Síguenos por favor. –No alegue nada, yo solo seguí a las dos princesas, hasta que llegamos al ventanal que me mostro antes de enviarme al pasado, pero ahora era diferente, ya que las siluetas de los ponis que hicieron historia en ese entonces habían perdido ese color negro que no dejaba notar su apariencia. En la parte baja del ventanal logre ver el dibujo de Wares y Kevin usando su magia para acabar con un ejercito de demonios. Mas arriba estaba Rainbow Dash haciendo el Sonic RainBoom para deshacerse de los demonios que nos emboscaron. Le seguía Twilight mas adelante frente a la puerta de la mazmorra. Y para terminar el dibujo del pegaso verde utilizando las llamas de su corazón para acabar con el demonio de ojos dorados. –Como te había dicho, tu y los que te acompañaron tendrían una recompensa. Ahora son parte de la historia de Equestria. –Era un honor para mi ser parte de esto, pero yo aun tenia una pequeña duda.

-Princesa, con todo respeto, ¿Qué será de mi ahora? –Ella solo miro a Luna y luego desvió su mirada hacia mi de nuevo.

-Bueno, un ser con el poder que tu tienes debería quedarse en Canterlot, pero por esta vez dejare que tu elijas tu destino. –Yo no dude por un segundo mi elección.

-Quisiera volver a PonyVille, y tener la vida que yo tenía ahí.

-Muy bien, siempre y cuando tu vengas a Canterlot cuando te necesite, en caso de emergencia. –Yo moví mi cabeza positivamente, pero recode algo importante.

-¿Y mis amigos? –Pregunte preocupado.

-No te preocupes, ellos están bien. -Respondió Luna, luego yo les hice una reverencia y me marche del palacio en dirección a PonyVille.

Mire por la ventana del tren, ya era de tarde y en una par de horas se haría de noche. Una vez me baje en PonyVille busque rápidamente a mis amigos. Galope por horas hasta llegar al ayuntamiento, y en la entrada los encontré. Corri rápidamente hacia ellos, y note que estaban Twilight, Kevin, Wares, Rainbow Dash, Rarity. Pinkie pie y AppleJack, todos conversando hasta que Pinkie noto mi presencia.

-¡Crashing Rai! –Grito la pony rosada dando un gran salto cayendo sobre mi, el resto del grupo corrió tras ella y se lanzaron encima para recibirme, todos riendo por nuestro regreso luego de una semana. Luego de esta gran muestra de amistad comenzamos a hablar:

-¡Yijaaa, si llegaste con vida significa que eres un hueso duro de roer! –Dijo AppleJack.

-¡Crashing fue increíble, como lanzaba fuego y venció a ese tipo grandote! –Decia Rainbow como siempre exagerando las cosas.

-¡Ya se, haremos un fiesta, iré por los globos, la serpentina, el pastel…! –Decia Pinkie saltando a nuestro alrededor. Yo no prestaba mucha atención a lo que ellas decían, ya que a mi solo me preocupaba una cosa:

-Chicos, ¿Donde esta Fluttershy? –Todos detubierno su conversación para mirarme, a lo que solo Rarity respondió:

-Esta en su casa cuidando de sus animales. Ya la conoces. –Yo le agradecí a Rarity y volé en dirección a su casa, mientras ellos me miraban con seriedad.

Cuando llegue decidí dejar de volar y comencé a apreciar su casa desde que estuvo en mi campo visual. Camine lentamente hasta que note que en el puente que esta sobre el rio que rodea la casa estaba Fluttershy mirando como bajaba el sol apegada a un extremo del puente. Camine hasta que ella escucho mis pasos y decidió voltear para ver a quien se le acercaba. Me miro con un rostro de seriedad, como si no pudiera cree a quien veía, luego dejo caer un par de lagrimas y sonrió con mucha emoción y corrió hacia mi. Yo la espere desde mi posición con una expresión de mucha felicidad, pero antes de que ella llegara hasta mi, se detuvo y su sonrisa se convirtió en preocupación. En mi mente me pregunte "¿que ocurría?", y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor hasta que note que mi casco estaba rodeado por fuego. Levante mi casco y lo mire para luego mirar a Fluttershy, quien seguía viéndome preocupada, pero se había dado cuenta de que el fuego en mi pesuña no me quemaba.

-¡Soy… un monstruo! –Dije mirando al piso con una expresión de tristeza y vergüenza. Ella se me acerco y con su pesuña tomo mi casco en llamas, me sorprendí al ver que ella no se quemaba.

-Si no lo usas para lastimar, no eres un monstruo. –Dijo ella con su tierna voz aun tomando mi pesuña, luego ella acerco su rostro al mío y beso tiernamente mi mejilla, y para cuando ese beso había terminado, vi mi casco sin llamas de nuevo. Ella me llevo hasta el lugar del puente en el que ella miraba la puesta de sol y comencé a verlo con ella. Fluttershy recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo no dude en recostar la mía sobre la suya mientras mirábamos como bajaba el sol para dar paso a la noche.

Esta experiencia me mostro lo que soy capaz de hacer por la gente que quiero, y no dudaría un segundo en volverlo a hacer ahora que domino mi "don". Para cuando Equestria este en peligro de nuevo y Celestia necesite mi ayuda, mis llamas, mi corazón y yo estaremos listos para enfrentar el peligro.


End file.
